Home For the Summer
by brookeyhoneybee
Summary: Now its summer. Let the fun hell start. The 6th year is over she gets off the train a women, a women that also has a secret.
1. Off The Train

Home for the Summer:

Chapter 1: Off the train

I do not own Harry Potter, I am just borrowing JK Rowlings characters and having my own fun with them.

* * *

It's okay Rose calm down, calm down. They are your family. They will love you no matter what. After all you were sorted into Slytherin, and they still loved you. Oh … don't kid yourself. This is worse, much, much worse.

"Platform 9 ¾." The conductor's voice echoed throughout the train.

Get a hold of yourself Rose. I can't tell them now. Let them get used to me now. After all I have changed a lot. I look like a totally different person. Let's go over the changes. I have grown 3 inches, my hair was now dark brown with blondish parts in it, and it just now reached my shoulders. Before it was bright red, long and messy. Now for the big change. I've lost like what, 45 pounds. Yup I used to be fat …. Well not anymore.

"Hey babe, we gotta go now."

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into him. He whispered in my ear. "So … what's the plan?"

"Well …" I said. "I'm just going to let them get used to me now." He had moved in front of me. He was looking at me with hurt eyes.

"But babe …"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I whined, I reached up and rubbed his cheek. "It's just I've changed so much and I totally don't want to scare them to death."

He looked at me with confusion. "They aren't bad changes Rosie." he said winking at me.

"I'm gonna tell them at our annual family summer gathering."

"Good, well I better go. Write me?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes. Dammit he knows I can't say no to those.

"Yes baby" I cooed kissing him hard and short. I jumped off the train and started looking for my family.

Oh god, there they are. My parents are standing just 10 yards away. They are hugging my little brother Hugo.

"Now to find Rose" Dad said. They started to walk towards me. Hugo stopped at me. But mom and dad just kept on going.

Speak you fool. "HEY!" I screamed. Mom and dad wheeled around.

"Rose?" my mother asked.

"Yup, yup, that's me" I extended my arms out to them.

"Hey baby girl." God I hate it when he calls me that. Dad walked over to me and gave me a great big bear hug. "Wooh, I've missed you. New hair cut I see."

Touching my hair I smiled. "Yah, I just wanted a change a guess."

"Change is only good when it looks good and let me tell you gal you look like hot shit."

"Ginny please." Dad snapped.

I love Aunty Ginny. She is awesome. She always makes me smile.

"Sorry, we're going to have to talk gentle around Mr. Virgin ears." She laughed.

"Now children, let's not fight." Uncle Harry said standing in between them. "Now, where's Ms. Rosie?"

"I'm right here Uncle Harry." I moved around everyone so he could see me.

"Rose?" he looked dumbfounded.

Getting annoyed I replied. "Yes, Yes, Yes." rolling my eyes. We all looked at each other, this is really awkward.

Dad's ears were getting bright red. He has probably noticed my short skirt. After all it was pretty high and he was for sure not used to seeing me in clothes like this. I struggled to lower it, without making it obvious. I looked over at Aunty Ginny. Her eyes went big and put her hands around her chest area. I looked down, yah I better fix that. Boy dad's ears are getting redder.

"Now boys why don't you go get the kids stuff." Aunty Ginny suggested, looking over at Uncle Harry.

"YES, LETS!" Uncle Harry screamed pulling my ready to explode father with him.

Okay, I'm being pushed up against the wall by my mother. She grabbed my blouse and did up all the buttons. Boy she looked mad.

"What are you trying to do Rose, give your father a heart attack before you are 17?"

"No… no. I wasn't, I was just…"

"No, you just weren't." snapped my mother.

"Oh Hermione, leave the girl alone. She looks great."

Signing my mother hugged me, she whispered. "We will talk about this tonight." She kissed my head. "And yes, your aunt is right, you do look great."

**~Over at the train~**

"Harry! What the hell is going on … my Rosie?" Ron had put his shaking head in his hands. "Look at all those boys looked at her,"

"Ron" Harry said sighing. "It's okay. She was going to mature sooner or later."

"NO! that's not mature, that's …" defeated Ron started to pull Rose and Hugo's trunks out. "Did you see what she was wearing? It was like she was getting ready to go to a bar."

"Ron, yes I admit it's a big change especially for Rose but …" before he could finish Louis appeared behind them.

"You guys make it sound like she's lost her intelligence as well. Yes Rose went through some _minor changes_, but your making it sound likes she's working as a call girl."

"LOUIS!" His mother yelled at him smacking his head. "What on earth are you babbling about?" The steam had cleared more so Fleur became visible. She looked at him waiting for a answer?

"Answer please."

"You want an answer Fleur, look over there." Ron was pointing over to his family.

"Who's the girl with Ginny and Hermione?"

"ROSE" Ron screamed jumping flaring his arms.

"Oh … oh, wow. She looks great." She looked with a questioning expression at Ron. "What's the issue?"

"What's the issue you say?" Ron yelled.

"Ron like it or not, you're going to have to get over it." Together her and Louis grabbed his stuff and walked away.

**~Back to Rose~**

I saw dad and Uncle Harry starting to make their way back to us. Thank fucking lord, he looks someone what better. While dad and Harry were over by the train Al and Lily had found us.

"AL, LILY." Uncle Harry yelled, he rushed over to hug them.

"Hey dad."

Everyone was looking from me to dad. Nobody spoke. Please I begged, please someone speak. I looked over at Al and he looked away.

"Hey Weasley' s and Pottheads." Thank lord for Molly. Molly is pretty cool in my eyes. She is freaking beautiful. She is about 5'4 with nice big curves. She didn't have a pound of unwanted fat on her. God dam her, nice big hips and boobs like that. Molly had her arm around Lucy, her younger sister. Lucy looked more like Uncle Percy, tall and thin. Molly looked like Aunty Audrey, but Aunty Audrey was pretty tall. Apparently Molly looks a lot like grand mum did. Ironically they have the same name.

"Umm … where are you parents?" Aunty Ginny asked.

"Well they got held up at work. You know those busy Nellie's."

Uncle Percy is Minister of Magic. So what was a understatement. Aunty Audrey is his assistant.

_Buzz Buzz ! _There goes my cell. I flipped it open.

_-looks like your getting eaten over there, love you even when you're a torso- _

Laughing to myself I relied.

_-Yah, love yah to-_

I flipped my cell shut.

"Rose?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Yah?"

"I was just telling everyone how good you look, and how happy your daddy looks."

My father had sent a glare at Molly. She smiled sticking out her tongue. Hehe, she don't give a shit.

"Well, when you girls get home call us okay." Uncle Harry can be a nervous Nelly sometimes.

"Don't worry Harry we will." Molly smiled and took Lucy's hand. They walked out of sight.

"Okay, now that the whole gang is here let's go home." and with that Uncle Harry wrapped a arm around Lily and Aunty Ginny. The four Potters made their way over to the barrier.

"Since he's a graduated man, he can't threat being scene with us." Laughed Aunty Ginny.

"LOL sounds like James." I said.

Regina Jones had walked over to us. "Bye Hugo." She went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Write me." And she walked off. Mom and Dad looked at Hugo smiling.

"Who was that?" Dad asked him.

Hugo had gone bright red. "Just, just a girl from school …"

"Well okay then Hugo" Dad said mocking Regina's Voice.

"Let's just go home okay!" Hugo snapped.

We started to walk towards the barrier. Okay that went okay. I'm still alive. But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't last the summer. As I ran through the barrier I knew life would never ever the same.

* * *

A/N: Okay there it is. Please let me know what you think. If you have any comments, issues or suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me. All yah gotta do it REVIEW. REVIEW 


	2. What In the Name

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! That it took me so long to update. There are no excuses. Please forgive me !

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just merely borrowing JKRs characters and having my own fun with them.

* * *

Home For the Summer

Chapter 2: What In the Name of All Good.

No Words can possibly describe how incredibly happy I am to have my son and daughter home. The house just seemed so empty with only me and Astoria here.

"SCROP!" my lovely daughter screeched. "STOP IT NO, NO, NO I DON'T."

"Oh … how you were telling me last night how happy you were to have them home." Sarcastically spoke my Astoria, my August.

Reaching up I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the chair with me. "You know you missed it," I whispered in her ear, biting it.

"That's how you wanna play Hun?" she swung around so she was facing me, she started to kiss my neck. My hands ran though her hair and travelled down to her hips.

"Come on we have not even being home for an hour."

* * *

1 Week Later

"Gin, I am just so confused. Where is this attitude coming from?"

"Hermione, it can't be that bad. I am sure you and Ron are overreacting." Ginny assured her sister in law.

"Okay don't believe me, ill prove it."

Hermione got up and walked over to the stairs.

"ROSE" she yelled up the stairs. Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Just wait for it." After a moment Hermione yelled again, "ROSE."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?"

Ginny chocked on her ginger ale. Rose came into the kitchen. "Well …what do you want?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing dear, all I wanted was for you to come say hi to your Aunty Ginny." Hermione gestured towards Ginny. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Yah, yah sweetie I just wanted to see my Rosie Poo."

"Okay two things, Hi to you Ginny, but secondly Do Not Call Me That Again …" Rose walked pass her mother and went into the kitchen.

Turing around in her chair Ginny looked at Hermione with a look of peer astonishment on her face.

"What in the name of all that is good?" she said looking at Hermione.

"Haha, haha that is nothing my sweet Ginny, nothing." Hermione said sitting in the chair beside Ginny.

"I really do not know what to do Ginny. Like Ron and I have spent so many nights up talking about it, and we have no freaking clue. I've thought and thought, I've even tried to read about it on the computer but nothing comes to mind." Hermione gasped putting her hands on her head and lowering it down on the table.

"Do you want me to try talking to her?" "Me and her were always all good."

"You can try Ginny but I really do not think that …"

She cut off as Rose can back into the family room; she had a smoothie in her hand. Hermione got up and left the room. Ginny got up and moved over to the couch. She looked at Rose, not knowing what to say.

Rose looked up at Ginny, she looked right then looked left. "Umm, Yah?"

"Yah, umm," Ginny struggled to get out. "So … so, how's Rose being doing? What is new with you." She asked even faster, any Boyfriends?"

"No." Rose quickly answered turning her head away.

"Why the hell do you care anyways?"

"OH OH OH, have I hit a nerve! There is a boy, come on come on. Tell Aunty Ginny." Ginny ciphered, clapping her hands together.

"Aunt Gin, do we really have to talk about stuff like this?"

"Well DUH! Come on tell, tell, tell."

Rose put her head into the couch. "I can't, I can't.

"What, why?"

"It's complicated." Whispered Rose.

"Well come on girl, lets talk about you, bend by bend."

Rose raised her head from the couch and smiled, she opened her month.

"Hello girls," Ron said smiling as he walked into the room. "What are you two up to?"

Rose had gotten up and ran out of the room.

"Good job Ron, like you have the most perfect timing."

"What?"

"You daughter was just about to open up to me. But no you had to walk in."

"Well I'm sorry for coming home from work." Ron snapped. "But what were you two talking about."

"None of your concern Ronald, I'm sure Hermione will repeat to you what she feels is important."

"Wow, is someone on her special time of the month?" sneered Ron.

"Now that is exactly why Rose is being like she is Ron." yelled Ginny.

"You two cut it out, it's like you are sixteen again." Hermione came in as she tapped Ron on the head.

"Hermione stop it, we are just talking." Ron kissed her on the lips and then walked out.

"So what did you find out?" Hermione quickly asked getting very close to Ginny.

"Whoa personal bubble, anyways, I brought up boyfriends and she was going to start to open up but then your husband had to walk in. Then she ran out."

* * *

"Scrop I'm totally freaking out here, I can't keep this a secret anymore, like she sent Ginny after me."

"Babe it is going to be okay, there are only 3 more days till your family reunion." Scorpius said.

"I don't know I can't take this anymore. Look I got to go but ill text you later."

"Okay hunny, I love you; remember that and it will be much easier. Hey how about you ask if you can come over to my place?" Scrop suggested.

"LOL ill try, but don't be shocked if you don't get a text, I could be dead. Oh yah and I love you too."

Hanging up the phone Rose let the tears fall down her face. Putting her head into her pillow she shut her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Again I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I promise never again.

Please tell me what you thought! PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
